The Last Son of Chiron
by Daval Prestor
Summary: A lifepod is discovered by a Turian patrol not long after the First Contact War and returned to the Systems Alliance. The only clues as to what ship it is from come from the words inscribed on its side: U.N.S.V Unity.
1. Lifepod

_The Last Son of Gaia_

A Mass Effect/Alpha Centauri crossover.

-Please Note- I will be moving the years and all that forward to fit in with Alpha Centauri's TimeLine.

Disclaimer/Copyright: I do not own either Alpha Centauri or Mass Effect. They are the properties of their perspective owners.

Prolouge-1: New World, New Friends, New Life

Year: 2561 C.E

The small pod had been drifting for sometime in space before it was found by a Turian patrol not far from the relay into the Turian home system. When they brought it aboard one of their ships they found it was inhabited by a human child. Shock at first ran through the crew. What was a human doing this far out of Alliance space? The First Contact War (as it was known by to the Alliance and Humanity as a whole) Aka The Relay 314 Incident at Shanxi (as it was to the rest of the Citadel) had just ended ten years ago. Tensions were still high between the Hierarchy and the Alliance but the pod held no Alliance markings or markings or identification of any kind save for the words U.N.S.V Unity written into the side of the pod. The pod would be returned to the Alliance to maintain 'amicable relations' with the humans.

Year: 2564 C.E, Planet; Mindoir

Several children play ball with each other near the main colony landing pad as a shuttle comes down to land. They continue to play ball but stop when they notice a new kid come off the shuttle with an Alliance Officer. The child was no more than ten years old with short red hair and green eyes with a noticeable cut along going across his nose. The officer holding his hand motions for the child to walk down the ramp and followed behind the child as he did. The other kids stop and look at the new kid and then run or walk over to meet him.

"Children," begins the officer, "This is Kayle Skye. He will be living here at the orphanage for now until we can find him a home. Please be kind to him." Kayle looks up from his feet to look at the other children looking at him. He smiles meekly at the other children and reaches out his hand and quietly says Hello. A few of the children say hi but only one of them reaches out and shakes his hand. A small ten year old girl with blond hair and hazel eyes. "Hi, I'm Sarah! Would you like to play with us?"

Kayle simply stares sheepishly at Sarah and stammers out a Yes reply to her. She giggles and takes his hand and runs (dragging him with her) over to the field were the other children were playing.

_**earthkayle is peace. earthkayle happiness. earthkayle will not know until need be. Voice promised earthdeirdre that we will protect and preserve. planet keeps promiseword.**_


	2. Mindoir

The Last Son of Gaia

A Mass Effect/Alpha Centauri crossover.

Disclaimer/Copyright: I do not own either Alpha Centauri or Mass Effect. They are the properties of their perspective owners.

Prologue-2: Voice of Planet

Year 2401, Planet Chiron, Centauri System

_**earthkayle is in peace. earthkayle will happiness. earthkayle will not know until need be. Voice promises earthdeirdre that we will protect earthkayle. Voice will keep promiseword.**_

Lady Deirdre Skye pondered Voice's words with interest and scepticism. Voice had not yet given Deirdre a reason to fear or distrust its word but Voice was still part of Chiron as some of the younger colonists were calling Planet.

She was one of the faction leaders and at the moment was tied with Brother Lal for Planetary Governor, Past Sister with Colonel Corazon Santiago and at the moment a treaty with some of the 'newer' arrivals to Planet. The Manifold Caretakers led Guardian Lular H'minee has offered assistance and needs help against Conqueror Judaa Maar of The Manifold Usurpers. The Guardian has seen Skye's work and has atlest seen it is not as destructive as some of the other factions agendas or for that matter the Usurpers.

But at the moment none of that mattered. Nothing really mattered for Deirdre at the moment. She had just given birth to her son only to find out that he was apparently one of the most powerful Psionic's to date. Even one of the scientists Guardian H'minee sent as a sign of good faith was overwhelmed by the Psi field her son was emitting.

Deirdre knew that her son would be made a target, most likely from either The Hive or The Believers. Either way a target of fanatics willing or not. So she had made a decision. One of the U.N.S.V Unity's stasis pod's was still intact and powered. She asked Voice to look after Kayle no matter what. Voice had agreed but on the condition that Deirdre began more efforts in helping Planet and Voice.

The pod was now gone a year and with it her son. She would be lying if she said she didn't care, or that she did as a first resort. But she saw it as the only one that would keep him safe. She regretted it and even spent a few days to herself to collect her thoughts and feelings before again reappearing before the Planet Council and her own people.

But she knew that no matter what he would be fine. She only hoped that she was right.

Prologue-3: The Raid on Mindoir

Year 2571, Planet Mindoir

Several times he touched his forehead to the mat while he prayed.

Several times he would look up at the sky towards Mecca.

And each time he would scold himself for not taking the shuttle to Earth.

Kayle Skye had grown fast in the past two years he had been on Mindoir. His hair now came down to his shoulders and his eyes now a deep jade green. The scar across his nose was still there but somewhat tougher to notice against his skin. His skin had grown dark fast. From an almost pale white to a dark almond in a few short years. From what the doctor's at the colony could find it was his father's DNA starting to show itself.

He was still estranged with most of the colony if only because he was a Muslim. Not due to fact that he was Muslim, but due to the fact he practiced religion. He found it strange that he was being considered an outsider for being religious. At least Sarah came to see him still.

As he was rolling up his mat he saw Sarah climb up the ladder to the top of the prefab.

Still as bouncy as when they first met eight years ago. A short pink tank top showing her rather ample bosom and old fashioned short-short denim shorts with a pair of classic Converse Allstars. Kayle meanwhile was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black denim jeans.

"Hey Skye! Just finishing I see?" She preened at Kayle through her unkempt bangs.

Kayle stares and nods at Sarah and reachs down to pick up his Quran.

"Come on Skye! Lunch is being served over at OldMan Osmanli's place! He is serving his special Greek-Turkish Buffet line!" Sarah excitedly began to salivate at the thought of exotic food.

But she didn't see Kayle walk forward and then lean in and kiss Sarah on the cheek.

She returned the favour with a full on kiss on his lips and after a few seconds stood back and smiled and grabbed his hand lead him to the ladder.

"Maybe later loverboy… Maybe later." She whispered in a sultry tone in his ear and nibbled a little on it.

"I will hold you to it Sarah" Kayle replied to her and went down the ladder first and looked up when he got down admiring Sarah's assets.

That when the first ship flew by. And then another one. And another.

That when the explosions started in the colony.

Sarah and Kayle simply stared at the colony as it started to burn from the attacks of whoever was attacking.

Sarah simply gasped and held her hand over her mouth. Kayle looked on.

"Batarians. Has to be. No one else much likes us but Batarians raid human worlds the most since we showed up in the galaxy." Kayle stared as he said this. He takes Sarah's hand and begins to lead her towards the colony.

"At the very least we can help whoever survives. And I will hold you to your promise Sarah." He turns and looks at her and leads her towards the main colony.

Prologue-4: Aftermath

Captain Hannah Shepard,

We have received your report and your vid of what is left.

We honestly do not know if we can save what is left of the colony.

We will however accept your request to take the survivor Kayle Skye as part of your crew.

You will be responsible for him however Captain.

Best of luck,

Admiral Steven Hacket.

P.S: I am sorry for your lose Hannah. I wish we could do something but at the moment not a damn thing.


	3. Year After

**The Last Son of Chiron**

**A Mass Effect/Alpha Centauri crossover.**

**Disclaimer/Copyright: I do not own either Alpha Centauri or Mass Effect. They are the properties of their respective owners.**

**Chapter-1: Year After**

He shot up straight from the bed sweating profusely.

He turned and looked at the clock on the bedside table and swore under his breath.

FourThirty AM. He put his legs down onto the floor and walked into the bath room on the other side of the room trying not to disturb the other occupant in the bed.

As he entered the bathroom he flicked on the lights and looked in the mirror.

Allthough almost gone he noticed that his cybernetics were beginning to show up through his scars again. Glowing orange tears running along his cheeks and down his neck stood out rather loudly against his dark skin.

Six four, dark Mediterranean skin, red hair and deep jade green eyes, Kayle Skye was very openly sexy to many men and women. But he had his heart set on one woman.

He turns the tap on the faucet on and lets the water run for a bit while he traced hi scars and his cybernetics. Cheeks, neck, hands, a bit on his chest was all that really remained of what Cerberus did to him to bring him back.

"Kayle?" He heard from the bedroom in a somewhat worried tone.

He turned off the faucet and splashed cold water on his face and on the back of his neck and turned off the light and went back into the bedroom. She had turned on the light on the stand beside the bed and was sitting up not bothering to hold the blanket with her.

"I'm fine Liara. I was just thinking."

A worried look crept into Liara's face.

Kayle looks at her and smiles. "I have no intention of going back on my promise Liara. Everything is behind me now. Just you and me now."

Liara smiles at him and mentions for him to join her back in bed. "I should hope so. After all you have a lot of promises to fulfill Kayle. I was worried after the Citadel." She looks down slightly and holds one of her hands over her heart.

Kayle walks forward and climbs into the bed on top of her and folds a hand around hers.

"Just me and you from now on Liara. Just me and you." He leans forward and kisses and she returns the favour. He breaks off and looks at her.

"And should anything else happen in the interm I would look forward to it gladly."  
He smiles for the first time in a while and kisses her again.

They embrace and join for the night looking forward to a future together.

_Alliance Headquarters, Luna (rebuilt)_

A single communication station began to beep but no one would bother to check it until later. With all the rebuilding going on down on Earth who would notice a simple communication single. But it not be until much later that the signal would be seen to be coming in on the old and unused Tyson Frequency. A frequency not used in almost 600 years. It came in a simple pattern coming from a remote system close to Sol. The message simply read: Colony Mission Unity reports success.

Authors note: yeah I goofed a little last chapter on the time frame. I will prob fix it later on. Kayle is Scottish/Turkish to explain his appearance. For those of you who have played SMAC this should be obvious.


	4. The Torfan Trial

_**The Last Son of Chiron**_

Copyright/disclaimer: I do not own either SMAC/AX or MassEffect. They are both owned and operated by their perspective owners.

Notes: **Voice/Planet**, _thoughts_.

Warning: Some strong language and graphic detail.

_Prologue-3: The Torfan Trial_

_Year: 2578 (1)_

_Five months after the Massacre of Torfan, Systems Alliance Secondary Command Base, Luna_

He sat alone in a small cell. Four guards outside the cell door at all times, even though he surrendered peacefully, and almost complete isolation. Four months and twenty-four days in a holding cell while Alliance Command made preparations for his trial.

Lieutenant First Class Kayle Skye sat alone with his thoughts. Not quite alone after Torfan, not that anyone could see this other.

**earthkayle.**

_What do you want now?_ Kayle thought irritably at Voice.

**voiceplanet worry. voiceplanet make promise.**

During his assignment to Torfan, Kayle had seen (and killed) slavers and pirates but recognised the emblems on a few of the shuttles they used as the same ones who attacked Mindoir. Officially the trial was for his dereliction of duty and disobeying a superior officer. But Kayle knew from both his gut instinct, and what Voice took from the minds of the other officers, that they also intended to add murder, breaking of various war laws, and the slaughter of one hundred and fifty two Batarians who had officially surrendered. The Hegemony got VERY vocal over that last issue.

Kayle irritably sighed and rubbed his temples and then ran a finger across the scar that ran over his nose. It always ached or itched when something bad was about to happen.

_Yeah well... What do I care?_

**voiceplanet make promise to earthmotherdeidrie that earthkayle be safe.**

_I wouldn't be so fucking uptight and worried if those atheist fascist jackals had at least let me keep my mat and Quran. Fucking atheist fascist jackals. And I could care less about who this `EarthMotherDeidrie` is. I don't know her._

**voiceplanet still make promise. voiceplanet intend to keep.**

During this time that Kayle saw the same slavers and pirates that attacked Mindoir he went off grid from his handler (he is or rather was a N6 class sniper and infiltrator) and had begun to deal with the batarians and other pirates his way. Mainly with a knife through the bones were the neck met the spinal column and various long distance shots from his Mantis.

_Even if that means using that same trick you did back on Torfan to kill all those fucking bataians? Even if it means kill every other human who is not me?_

Voice was silent for a minute.

**voiceplanet always keep promiseword.**

_Ambiguous. Very ambiguous._ Kayle retorted.

As Kayle searched through the compound the slavers/pirates were using as a B. (Base of Operations) he found a small holding cell barely big enough to let someone stand in it much less keep anything in. When he opened it he found a human female of about twenty three to about twenty five years old. Various scars and bruises covered her body and her head was shaved and somewhat messy surgery scars ran along her head and some down onto her neck. But even through all that abuse he recognized her. Recognized the same girl who greeted him back on Mindoir and even agreed to be his friend and later on his girlfriend. The only girl who didn't see his religion as a bad thing. The only girl he loved. He pulled Sarah out of the small cell and held her close and for the first time since he was a kid he wept. He felt her head turn and look up at him and she smiled slightly and whispered `Hey there lover boy` before she died in his arms.

**earthhumans want to harm earthkayle. voiceplanet will not happen.**

_The way you speak is really grating. Growing mind of a young `god` or not._

**earthkayle. promiseword kept no matter.**

_Yeah that's what bothers me._

It was about two hours later that the Alliance advance teams had found the compound based on Kayle's last radio signal. As they entered the compound they found what can best be described as a slaughter house. Dead batarians were everywhere. On the ceiling, on the walls, blood and bodies everywhere. As they drew nearer to the center of the compound they found the only locked door so far in the compound. They set a breaching charge and cleared just as they saw Special Forces Agent serial number 1138-th7x-x7ht-8311 Kayle Skye, execute the last living batarian in the compound. As the body feel it hit a pile of batarians and then they saw what put the front door to shame. Hooks were hung everywhere with batarians hanging from all of them. Several batarians were piled together with their heads missing (said heads were later discovered missing their eyes as were all the dead batarians in the compound).

**voiceplanet only took over to protect. voicepla-**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah I know! voiceplanet only took over to protect and keep 'promiseword'!_

_Shut up about that already! (2)_

Kayle had turned himself over to military custody willingly and had not lied about what had happened in the compound. He figured that would win him some brownie points from the brass for his trial. Most of all he hoped Admiral Hackett.

A jingling of keys at the cell door broke Kayle`s train of thought. A guard with the rank of Major gestured for Kayle to get up.

"Up and at 'em Lieutenant. Put on your dress cloths. Your trial is in an hour."

He tossed in a sealed plastic bag with his navy dress whites.

Ten minutes later he was being escorted to main hall were the trial was to be held.

Voices became hushed as he entered but he ignored them. He walked up and took his seat in the defendant's chair. They had asked him about a month ago if he wanted lawyer and he said no.

Even if the military would pay for the lawyer he wanted to defend himself.

The prosecutor walked up to him and began that whole speal of 'Tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth' and swore on a Bible (right there he saw the hatred) to tell the truth.

After ten minutes of the prosecuter laying out the charges and his opening speech Kayle was brought to the witness stand and asked to repeat what he had done on Torfan.

So he did.

Three days later the trial resumed after a two day recess and Kayle finally was allowed to defend himself.

And he simply layed it out as it was.

Every single batarian he killed in that compound was of the 17th Khar'san Infantry division. He recognized the emblems as the same on the shuttles that attacked Mindoir.

He pointed out that there were no rules of war with batarians. If you can't be taken as a slave you were killed.

He told the prosecutor and the jury of what they did and what he saw on Mindoir.

For an hour he detailed every single thing he saw the batarians did on Mindoir and what he did to them on Torfan.

When the beheaded and eyeless batarians were brought up Kayle simply stated that if batarians can't bring respect to a fight then neither will he.

A batarians soul leaves through their eyes at death.

A denied them an afterlife because they didn't deserve one.

He was after a few minutes asked to step down from the stand and again take his seat.

Another recess was called and an hour later the jury declared him not guilty of the charges of war crimes. He was however charged with disobeying orders and going AWOL in a combat situation. Five years in a military prison and then a six months interlude were he would receive pay but no posting until the figured out what to do with him.

The court was dismissed and everyone began to filter out the court doors.

Kayle got up and escorted by the same guards who brought him to the court room voiceplanet interrupted his toughts.

**turianalien and earthhuman outside talking. you are subject.**

When the doors opened and Kayle stepped outside indeed there was a turian and an Alliance Colonel talking to each other. The turian noticed Kayle and waved him over.

"Ah Lieutenant Kayle Skye. I am Colonel Keiji Tiara of the 15th Imperial Infantry. N7. This is Spectre Krenoxian."

The turian nodded and then said goodbye to both the colonel and Kayle and left.

"What was a Turian doing on Luna sir?" Kayle asked.

The colonel waved his hand about the question and then turned to Kayle and looked him in the eye.

"I am here to offer you a N7 position Lieutenant. Despite your actions on Torfan you have proven yourself capable of being a good soldier who can think on his feet. I like that! One year in prison then you will be released and brought to Mars for N7 training. All charges will be expunged as well and your records will be clear. People will hear about this trial and what happened on Torfan but hey that's the media. Fucking media jackals. Oh and yeah this is an order Commander. So don't refuse it." The colonel then reached into his pocket and removed a insignia of three gold bars with a small loop on the top one (4).

Kayle took it and saluted.

_**Uggggghhhhhh…**_

_**It's taken me long enough to write this shit.**_

_**Fucking Microsoft word!**_

_**Should hopefully have the next chapter out sometime late next week.**_

_Story Notes: (1) Gonna fix the timeline issue some time next chapter._

_(2) Awaking god a new young world. Still learning to speakingtheenglish~_

_(3) Japan has gotten a more modern armed forces which has integrated with the Alliance somewhat (it's less a self-defence force and more a actual military)_

_(4) Using the Royal Navy Commander Insignia here._


	5. Family, Outposts, Signals

Authors Note: I am deeply sorry for the long delay in a chapter update! My copy of Microsoft word on my laptop has for whatever reason stopped working and has me limited to view only mode . Fucking Microsoft… And also the wireless I was leeching off of finally got pass worded so I won't be doing another update anytime soon. Lesigh…

Authors Note 2: Timeline from ME1 onwards (nyeh) 2580-ME1, 2583-ME2, 2584-ME3

Disclaimer: -copy/paste off last disclaimer-

* * *

_Chapter 4: Family, Outposts, & Signals_

_2586, June 13__th__, Scottish Highlands, Skye Family Estate._

The rain drizzled down from the sky as it has been for the past four days on and off again as the occasional crack of thunder and lightning pierced the sky. The clock on the desk read 11:37pm in bright orange numbers.

Kayle sighed and stared again out the windows watching the rain pour down onto the fields, the sheep herds, and the estates windows and walls. The report from the Alliance was that a few Reapers were sighted in Hades and a strike group was being formed to go after them.

Kayle stopped reading the report after that much. After the whole war was over Kayle was giving a Rear Admirals star and then retired on his own accord. Years of fighting and killing were finally wearing him down and he needed to get away from it all.

He had tracked down the Skye family to the Highlands and told them of being a decedent of Deidre Skye. Though they were a little skeptical at first they welcomed him in after he had poured a substantial amount of Euros into rebuilding the estate.

He sighed again and walked out of his study and into the new nursery that was built across from his and Liaras room. Little Silesia was sleeping soundly for the first time in a few days nestled in her mother's arms.

Liara was asleep as well. Kayle stood in the door way leaning against the frame and just stared at them. For the first time in what seemed like forever for Kayle he was at peace. Liara stirred and yawned.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Kayle looked back across the hall. "11:40"

Liara yawned again and got up from the chair she was in and put Silesia down into her crib as gently as she could to prevent her from waking up again. She then stared at Silesia and sighed. She looked back at Kayle.

"So what did the report say Kayle? Another Reaper pocket?"

"Yeah. Two Sovereign class and five smaller destroyers. I typed up suggestions on how to deal with it and what not and sent it off. I will be damned before I go after Reapers again Liara."

She smiled a little and walked up to him and embraced him. He leaned his head on hers as she leaned into his chest. If he could he would make this moment last forever.

It had also been nine months since he last heard from Voice. Not that it concerned him but he found it odd. For months at a time Voice would be silent but she always returned (Kayle long stopped calling Voice it as it evolved into another mind and soul entirely and began taking on a more feminine tone).

"I have been meaning to tell you Liara." Kayle said as he pulled away from Liara.

She looked up to him with a quizzical look on her face.

"I will be leaving for a few months. No no no. I am not going back into the Alliance. I have been planning my pilgrimage to Mecca."

"I see. When you do plan to do it?" She asked embracing his chest again.

"Probably next two weeks. It's been something I have been meaning to do for a long time. Now that I finally have some peace to do it… I will."

He felt her hug him tighter. He returned it and then moved her away a little.

She looked up.

He leaned down and kissed her.

They broke away after a few minutes and Liara returned to hugging him.

"As long as you come back home Kayle… That's all I ask."

Kayle could hear some concern in her voice as she said it.

"I always do Liara." He hugged her tighter.

"I always do."

* * *

_Alliance Deep Space Recon Outpost Omega-Five (Lost before de-commissioning)_

_Location: Unknown._

_Unknown date and time_

The silent outpost drifted quietly in space pocketed by countless impacts of both micro and not so micro meteoroids. It turned over and over again as it tumbled, occasionally having its path changed by a sudden impact or wake of a ship passing by.

It stopped against all laws and possibilities.

A ship quite larger than the outpost had taken hold of it in a tractor beam (as cliché as that is) and was pulling it up into its cargo bay.

The cargo bay doors closed and artificial gravity brought it crashing down some fifty feet to the now solid deck.

Formally defunct lights and systems began powering up on the outpost as the mysterious ship began feeding the outpost power.

The pocketed marks from the impacts of space debris began disappearing.

New lights and solar panels were made out of thin air and replaced the damaged ones on the outpost. New plating for it also appeared and replaced the old plates.

Then as suddenly as it appeared the ship opened the cargo bay doors and left.

The outpost now fully functioning again began to transmit its location to Alliance command and continued its designed duties.

As it rotated one plate was out of place. Smaller than the others and on an angle, as well as slightly off colour then the rest. The single light on this plate began blinking and the outpost began moving steadily in a direction towards Sol.

* * *

_Alliance Sol Fleet Command Station, Luna Base, Luna_

_2586, December 24__th__, 04:30 hours_.

Ensign Markus Naxladen felt his head fall onto his station with an audible thud.

He grumbled about his Lieutenant Sun Qing (no relation to the Imperial Dynasty). The LT had purposely assigned him the graveyard watch at the because he didn't like Markus.

Markus for his life could not figure out WHY. Fresh from training yes but that's no reason to dislike him is it?

He raised his head back up from the station and began rubbing his temples and wishing he had Christmas off so he could go back home to Aachen and spend the holidays with his family.

He was brought back to his job when a signal came through and after fumbling around for the right controls and switch's (it IS four thirty in the morning) he brought up the signal and found it had been in queue for roughly the past two years waiting for someone to pick it up.

He raised the signal to his ear bud and listened to it.

He froze and immediately called for the LT.

Command would want to listen to this.

* * *

_Yes I know long time for update. Sorry._

_As I have said earlier my wireless finally got pass worded and Microsoft word is being shittey at home. As of typing this I am at the university. Do not know when I will be able to update this again so Chapter is a little bit bigger than the last few._

_Well then, fellow FanFictioneers! Until next time!  
Yours truly,_

_ Daval Prestor_


	6. Pulse of the Maggots

Disclaimer: -copy/paste-

_Chapter 5: Pulse of the Maggots_

_**Chiron**_

_The fungus stretched as far as the eye could see._

_No end even into the horizon._

_It was always apart of Planet, or as the humans called it Chiron._

_Then the Creators, the Progenitors, had spurred even faster the evolution which the humans had begun without knowing._

_A mind was chosen._

_Chosen to be a host for The Voice, an avatar of Planet._

A three fingered hand reached down and touched the fungus with its own skin.

The fungus reacted to the touch and seemed to grow and wrap itself around the hand.

Voice then retracted her hand and looked back up to view her surroundings.  
Voice had evolved from a simple mind to a being of its own.

Still attached to Skye yet now her own.

She could feel the pulse within Planet that was getting faster and more ragged.

Her own entity and yet still connected to both Planet and Kayle.

But this was something she had to do on her own for the moment.

She felt the pulse stop.

_**TRANSENDENCE MUST NOT HAPPEN. THE MISTAKES OF THE PREVIOUS MANIFOLDS MUST NOT BE REPEATED.**_

* * *

_Alliance Colony Braxis, September 15__th__, 2586_

A ship moved into orbit over Braxis but it's make did not match any known Human make or for that matter any known alien design.

The colony did not known what was in orbit.

A single long crimson beam shot from beneath the ship and scorched the atmosphere of Braxis and burned the sky. For someone living on Braxis the sky was on fire. Most did not have time to scream out or even to look up and Braxis burned under the aggression of something that had long abandoned this galaxy.

The official report was the same as the unofficial report in that no one knew what had happened to Braxis. A mixed arid/temperate planet with no real winters to speak of (so mild you didn't know then season had changed) with a flourishing population. The next supply shipment and colony ship had found not a living world but a simple and literal rock in space.

* * *

_Well then short chapter today and the last for a while until I get meh wirelesswebz back. Also the title will come back at a later time as a callback/forward.  
It will make sense in the long run anyways!  
_

_Sincerly, Daval Prestor  
_


	7. Chapter 6: An Unexpected Guest

_Disclaimer: -copy&paste-_

_**Authors Note: Ok sorry about the long delay between chapters watchers of this FanFic/Theory. But I had to reinstall Microsoft Word and I have no InterWebz connection for the longest time. Also I have been sucked into Kaiserreich (a mod for Hearts of Iron 2 which they then transported to Darkest Hour) I would also like to point out that this always seems bigger in Microsoft Word then on FanFiction… Yeah.**_

Last Son of Gaia Chapter 6: An Unexpected Guest

July 25th, 2586, Skye Family Estate, Scottish Highlands, 3:26pm

Kayle Skye was, after a month, convinced that being a parent is hard.

A month ago he was all for it and now he was more tired than when he was active a duty Spectre. The changing, the feeding, the sleepless nights (for which he was glad that the estate had staff), the changing, the feeding…

Liara had taken Silesia to see her grandfather on one of the few surviving Asari colonies for a month and a bit. So Kayle had decided from the 20th to the 30th the staff would have off and Kayle would look after everything at the estate.

So there he sat in a chair out on the terrace leading to the large garden that had been there since the early 1500s, enjoying Scotch and reading several books. He had been out there in the sun since about nine in the morning and was enjoying himself immensely.

His leisure however was interrupted however when he heard the ever familiar sounds of a Kodiak shuttle approaching the estate and begun to scowl. He placed a bookmark into the page he was reading and composed himself. He got up from his chair in the terrace and went inside to put on shirt. He came out from his room in white t-shirt and went down to the front door and out to the drive in front of the estate.

The Kodiak had landed on the main driveway to the estate and he noticed right away that this Kodiak was different. The colour scheme for one was not the Alliance Blue and Red, but was green and white and the emblem on the door was not Alliance either. A three headed eagle blazed the door hatch of the Kodiak with a crown clutched in its left leg and a scepter in its right.

"Shit…"

The door opened and out walked a familiar face. Her hair had gone grey over the few years and she had more lines but the uniform clung to her body much the same as it has since Kayle first met her after Mindoir.

He walked down the driveway to her and extended his hand to hers.

"Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard. It's good to see you again."

Hannah took his hand and shook it. "You as well ADMIRAL Skye. It's been few years hasn't it?"

They both laughed and parted hands as Kayle waved his hand at the Kodiak.

"Since when did you start working for Imperial Russia Hannah?" Kayle asked as the Kodiak took off.

Hannah looked as the Kodiak took off and then back to Kayle. "I never stopped working for Mother Russia. My real name is Anastasia Nikolai Nizhny. I was born in the city of Nizhny to the noble family of Nikolai-Nizhny who ruled the Duchy of Nizhny-Novgorod."

Kayle simply stared for a minute before composing himself again and then lost his composure again and stared. "Does anyone else in the Alliance know? Do John and Jane know?"

Hannah shrugged. "No. I was sent in by orders of the Tsar to see if Russia's entry into the alliance would be needed or at all required. And before we go any further Kayle my name to you is Hannah. I have used that name so often it is my name even if it if just a cover."

Kayle smiled and waved Hannah up to the house.

As she followed him up the drive way she looked around at the land around the estate. She whistled. "Even Mother Russia didn't have this much undamaged land after the Reapers landed. You must have poured a lot of money into rebuilding it."

Kayle snorted loudly. "Hardly. The Reapers were more interested in England and Wales then Scotland. A single Sovereign Class landed at Edinburgh and 3 Destroyers landed at Glasgow. A few of those Eye Drone fighter-thingies attacked the Low and High lands but that's about it. For the most part the population of Scotland managed to go hide up in the Highland mountains. That's not to say that there were no casualties but compared to the rest of the British Isles… Well yeah. Southern England is still being rebuilt and they say it's going to be at least another four or five year's until London is even partially rebuilt."

They had reached the front door by then and Kayle opened it and lead Hannah inside. Hannah was impressed to say the least by the house. "But I would be lying if I said I didn't spend some money refurbishing and repairing this place. But hey the pension the Alliance gave me is stupid big. Not to mention what the council is giving me! I am set for life pretty much."

Kayle stopped then sniffed the air and muttered 'shit' before racing off to some other part of the house.

_S.A.S.V (Systems Alliance Service Vessel) Damocles II, Luna Dry-dock, new flagship of the Systems Alliance, July 26__th__, 2586, 03:41 hours._

The Damocles II is a new type of dreadnought. Unlike the Salarian Dreads that had stealth, the Damocles Class was designated as a 'Super Dreadnought', and as such was not bound by the Treaty but sooner or later the council probably would get around to adding it to the treaty.

Armed with four new 'Dora IV' M.A.C (magnetic acceleration cannon) which threw out slugs the size of an old WW2 super heavy Maus Tank, and forty-two Rhineland C.I.W.S (Close In Weapons System) produced by the company **ThyssenKrupp AG **which had survived three world wars and then almost four hundred years of intermittent strife now known as The Second Dark Ages) and then quite large amount of missile and rocket weapons built into the hull and numerous turrets around the ship, you could be forgiven for thinking that is was an even bigger Tirpitz up scaled for space and versus Reapers.

The original Damocles under the command of Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard joined the battle for Earth late but still managed to claim 23 confirmed Sovereign class Reapers and another confirmed 57 Destroyer class Reapers and assisted in the destruction of a confirmed 45 Sovereign class and another 98 Destroyer class. But regardless of the success of the Damocles its did not survive the Battle for Earth. Thankfully most of the crew of the Damocles survived the battle as did Admiral Shepard.

After the Damocles' success during the battle the Alliance commissioned five Damocles class one of which was to named 'Damocles II'. But the other races were already copying the Damocles 'Super Dread'.

_**Ok that marks the end of this chapter. The next two three chapters will explain how Kayle survived the end of ME3 and deal with a tech conference which will include Quarian and Geth.**_

_**Untill next time,**_

_** All hail you dark lord and master Daval Prestor**_


	8. Chapter7: A Bit of History & Invitations

_Disclaimer: -copy&paste-_

_**Authors Note: Ugh sorry for the long delay. Having my wireless back has given me back access to League of Legends (which is sufficit to say addicting even if it's making me fucking INSANE!) and also still playing Darkest Hour (Good god that's REALLY addicting!) and I have also gotten back to school this semester and I am also working on a another Fic atm. Again, sorry for the delay.**_

* * *

Last Son of Chiron

Chapter 7: A Bit of History & An Invitation

July 26th, 2586, Skye Family Estate, Scottish Highlands, 9:00am.

The kitchen in the Skye estate was full of different scents. Bacon, eggs, ham, sausage, and pancakes and waffles, the smells were beginning to filter out from the kitchen and out to the rest of the house. As the smells drifted up towards the higher floors something stirred in one the bedrooms. Beginning to stir in the master bedroom.

Kayle Skye mumbled and stirred as he began to smell food. Confused at first he then remembered that Hannah Shepard had come to the estate and had later spent the night. He knew that pork was not meant to be consumed but damn if it is not the most single delicious thing Kayle has ever eaten! He pulled the sheets off of him and swung his legs over the side of the King sized bed. His feet found the slippers he had been using and stood up and grabbed the housecoat that hung on the edge of the bed.

The smells became even stronger as he entered the main hall on the third floor. He walked down the hall scratching his head and yawning and headed down the massive main set of stairs towards the ground floor and the kitchen. As he entered he saw Hannah in her Alliance uniform standing over the stove managing several burners at once, and a bread maker as well.

Kayle would have whistled that it was impressive that she was handling so much at once but having grown up alongside John and Jane Hannah's twins from her marriage she could a great many things unexpected.

He pulled out a chair from the main table in the middle of the kitchen and sat down as Hannah greeted him good morning.

"Slept long enough? I remember when you and the twins would get up at four or five in the morning and raise hell. So unlike you Kayle." She smiled sweetly and brought over a plate of fried eggs and waffles. "I have learnt that Muslims cannot eat pork so here waffles and pancakes with eggs." The plate was put in front of him and went back to the stove.

"Well that is true but uh… in this case I will have some ham and bacon as well. I can repent for sins later. I deal with it." He picked up a fork and knife and began to dig into the plate in front of him.

Hannah laughed at what Kayle said and brought over a platter with ham and bacon on it and set it down in the middle of the table. "Indeed."

She sat down on the other side of the kitchen table and begun to pick up a few slices of ham and pieces of bacon and put it on her plate.

"So tell me Hannah. What's it like in Russia. It's pretty isolationist. And what, it has been for the past two hundred years? Even the Alliance can't pick up any military bases from orbit. And everyone knows so little except that it is a military power and has a considerable stockpile of armaments."

Hannah paused slightly, it was slight but Kayle's eyes after years of training as a sniper picked it up nonetheless, and took a bite from her food. She chewed for what seemed like a long time and then swallowed and set her fork and knife down and turned to Kayle.

"Well… After the Third World War in 2081, the Russian Federation fragmented and shattered into various warlord states and principality's and states and republics and so on. One of the bigger states that emerged from the ashes of the Third War was the Transmur Republic in Far East Siberia. It pushed into Manchuria and Mongolia and had most of Siberia under its control and was the last to fall in the Reunification Wars. In Russia Proper in Europe it went to absolute shit. Moscow, Saint Petersburg's, and Volgograd wiped from the map with nuclear strikes. The three major powers that emerged were the Warlord state of Novgorod in the north, the principality of Smolensk in the center, and the Federation of the Volga in the south. Each where more or less centered on each of the destroyed cities. Novgorod had its capital in the city of, surprise, surprise, Novgorod, but promised to resort Saint Petersburg and move the capital there. Smolensk was based out of, again, surprise, surprise, the city of Smolensk, but claimed Moscow as its real capital and would fight to control it and restore it. The Federation claimed Volgograd but had its capital in Rostov-On-Don."

Hannah paused and took some more bites from her food and a drink from her glass.

Kayle nodded. He had heard this history before but it was the first time he actually cared.

Hannah gave Kayle a slight quizzical look and shrugged.

"But of course you already knew all that." She waved her hand at Kayle and continued on.

"It was about 2234 that any seriously real movements began to spring up in any of the factions of unifying all the lands of Rus under one banner. Smolensk made the first move gobbling up various minor states like the Duchy of Ryazan, and Nizhy-Novgorod. Novgorod had just taken Finland and the Kola Peninsula from Scandinavia but they were still facing very unpleasant partisan resistance from the locals who didn't like Novgorod's rather brutal way of keeping people in line. The Federation had just fought back an attack by the Crimean Kingdom and had agreed to sign a peace treaty returning things to the prewar borders. Things were kind of back and forth along the Black Sea, Crimea, and the Ukrainian borders. The people in the southern states all more or less liked each other and had trade agreements but knew that wars would happen so raids and border skirmishes were tolerated to a degree. This was one of few wars that got serious enough to send full divisions instead of brigades and attachments. The Federation had also signed union agreements with the Kingdom of Georgia and the Caucasus Union, which was made up of Armenia and Azerbaijan, effectively merging them into state. This put the Federation in a strong position, with both access to the mines that the Caucasus Mountains hold and the fields at Baku. By 2245 The Principality of Smolensk had become the Grand Duchy of Rus. And its only real challengers to its power were Transmur to the East, Novgorod to the North, and the Federation to the South, but they were more or less best of friends, perhaps having to do with that the Prime Minister of the Federation's daughter was married to the Grand Duke? Who knows." Hannah shrugged and ate some more food.

"Oh I do so love politics OH SO MUCH!" Kayle visibly rolled his eyes with great exaggeration. Hannah smiled and laughed. "Oh I know that Kayle! I still remember when you came back to Corinth Station to visit with me and the twins for Christmas. All three of us knew you didn't celebrate it but we appreciated the thought of you coming to see us and spends the holidays with us. It was just after the whole unpleasantness with Saren and the Council was off your back for awhile. Good God the rant you went on at the mention of politics!"

Kayle laughed heartily as he reached across the table to get several slices of bacon and ham and put them onto his plate. Hannah smiled at Kayle and shook her head. "You are a different person then when we first met all those years ago back on Mindoir Kayle. It's good to see you laugh. When we first met you, you were THE darkest child I had ever seen. It only took that whole… unpleasantness on Torfin for you to thaw out."

Kayle only nodded and waved for Hannah to continue.

"Anyways. The first conflicts between The Duchy and Novgorod began before 2230 but they were just minor skirmishes that went officially unreported. But in 2249 outright open warfare erupted between them. There were intermittent wars and peaces but this time of war between them is referred to as the Hundred Fifty Years War. Similar to the ancient Hundred Years War between England and France. It end with Novgorod being annexed by Rus and returning Finland to Scandinavia as dictated in the Treaty of Kola in 2351. The Grand Duchy then reformed into the Empire of Rus. Former Grand Duke Nicolai Romanofka von Oldenburg-Lombardy-Smolensk being crowned E.I.V Nicolai Romanofka Smolensk Romanoff the first. By taking the name Romanoff he revived the House of Romanoff. In 2355 the Agreement of Rostov was signed which merged the realm of the Federation with that of Rus. This propelled Rus onto the world stage as a Great Power again. Transmur began to sweat heavily fearing that and in 2359 signed a military alliance with the Kingdom of Ukraine, Crimea, and the Grand Duchy of Ostland, or the United Baltic Kingdom, which had control of Estonia, Lithuania, and Latvia, but was controlled by German aristocrats and family's and by 2360 everyone was more or less speaking German. Rus was worried by this and began a general mobilization and recruitment plan. This was prudent, because by 2362 Transmur attacked and made several gains into Rus territory but at the expense of its allies. Crimea and Ukraine were annexed out right after nine months and Ostland was made into a vassal. The Rus counter attack on Transmur pushed them back from the gates of Moscow and Volgograd all the way to Urals. A peace treaty was signed on April 15th 2364 which seceded Alash-Orda and Turkenstan* and all Territories of Transmur west and 150 kilometers east of the Urals to Rus. Transmur was financially ruined by the war and suffered uprisings in Mongolia, Manchuria and an invasion from Japan. Transmur begged Rus for protection and got it but at the cost of dissolving Transmur autonomy. Mongolia was put down and annexed by Rus and Japan signed a treaty with Rus which said that Rus would pay Japan but Japan would leave Siberia alone. In 2367 Rus companies and Japanese companies began going into either countries and doing business with each other and Ostland was annexed and made a Grand Duchy in the Empire. In 2370 the East Asia Economic Sphere was signed which allowed increased economic partnership between Japan and Rus. Japan at this time had put down Manchuria, again, and had made it part of the Empire along with Korea and Formosa, or Taiwan depending on which way you swing."

"Wow. That's quite an info dump Hannah. You sure you're not a politician?" Kayle laughed alongside Hannah.

"No I am sure Kayle. I am VERY sure. An aristocrat's daughter yes. Politician? Fuck no. I would soon face the Okhrana then be a politician." And all Kayle could do was note that Hannah said that with THE straightest of faces. And Kayle believed her.

"But anyways. Pretty much the rest of the Empires history is rebuilding the Empire and improving the infrastructure and industry and general isolationism so we could do it. The high technology industries and rockets and all that stuff was brought back into mainstream life by 2410. The United Nations was remade on 2416 and the rest is more or less history." Hannah leaned back and drank the last of the orange juice from her glass.

Kayle let out a sharp and short gasp and raised up his left hand and activated his new Omni-tool.

Hannah raised a quizzical eyebrow at Kayle.

Kayle looked at his Omni-tool and checked it for messages and found he had a new one. "Oh that is very interesting." he said aloud.

"What is? You're really a girl underneath all that rugged fur on your face?" Hannah snickered loudly as Kayle reached up and scratched at his beard and face and made a glaring face at Hannah.

"No. I just got a message from the Intergalactic Science Community that says they have invited me to their next technology meeting in 2589. They must have heard of some of the things made on board the Normandy during my time versus the Collectors."

Hannah nodded. "That's good news Kayle. OH!" Hannah began to search her uniform for something that Kayle guess was important. She had obviously found because she took out from her back pocket a paper note. She leaned across the table and handed the note to him. On it he noticed the Imperial seal sealed with wax with the House crest of Romanoff. Kayle looked over at Hannah and she smiled."It's one of the reasons why I am here."

Kayle opened it and read through it. By the time he finished it he was to say the least giddy. Very giddy.

"So his Imperial majesty will give me lab space in Siberia? To do what EVER I want ?" Kayle could not begin to contain himself.

Hannah nodded and her smile got ever bigger.

* * *

_**Authors Notes: * Alash-Orda and Turkenstan are based upon the region of Central Asia Steppes of present day Kazakhstan and all the little Stans north of Afghanistan and Iran. And also forgive the HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE info dump but I felt it was needed. And I do not have a Beta Author for this shit. But I wil have a Beta Author for my Warcraft fanfic which I am workign on now.  
**_

_**Authors Notes Continued: Uuuuuuggggggghhhhhhhh! That was long and overdue! I want to thank all my readers for bearing with me as I struggle through all this shit and to ex girlfriend Anastasia who died back in May. She was my girlfriend of eight years and I was hoping one day to marry her. Sleep well into the next life and light Ana. You are very sorely missed.**_


	9. Chapter Eight: Eden Prime 1

_**Disclaimer: -copy&paste-**_

_**Authors Note: Been busy lately so haven't had much time to work on anything of late save my law paper and that is most likely a fail. I have also been planning out my Warcraft fic for a while now and I am about to start to put into concept writings. This chapter is going to be the first of a series of flashbacks until I think of what to with the next parts. And I have also gotten back into playing IN THE LANDS OF SKYRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! So I am addicted again.**_

Last Son of Chiron

Chapter Eight: Flashback One: Eden Prime: Part One*

Commander Kayle Skye walked forward into the CIC as the elevator doors opened. The CIC was a hustle of activity as the _Normandy_ had decelerated. Kayle's brand new N7 armour was a muted green, brown, and black colouring then did not reflect the lights from the CIC. His helmet with the rebreather attachment added to it was cradled under his arm showing allowing his face to be seen. Although the scar that ran across his nose was still visible as his skin had darkened more as he got older and it began to fade but it could still be seen. Several ensigns saluted him as he came off and walked towards the _Normandy's_ cockpit. He saw Presley wave over to him and he walked over.

"There is a turian on board. I don't like it." Presley said when Kayle approached. Kayle simply shrugged.

"And what of it? The turians co-designed this ship with us. Only makes sense that a turian would be on board to see the shake down. Besides was I was expecting more than one."  
"As was I but he is a Spectre. They don't send Specters' for shakedown runs." Presley retorted.

The Specters (**Spec**ial **T**actics & **Re**connaissance) were more or less the Citadel Councils right arm and hand (not they would ever admit this) and this had Kayle very interested. Specters sent shows that the Council itself has an eye or interest at stake or aware of the situation. Or unless they were evaluating someone for a Spectre position.

"Well where is this turian you're so worried about Presley?"  
"Up closer to the cockpit by the airlock. Captain Anderson should be down shortly as well."

Presley walked away as an ensign signaled him over to a nearby console. Kayle looked towards the cockpit and did indeed saw the turian Spectre near the airlock, leaning up against the wall near the cockpit.

Kayle walked towards the turian and noticed his armour was a black colour, its lighting red and red stripes on the shoulders and down the center of the torso. Kayle saw the turian turn towards him, and he nodded and spoke up as Kayle approached.

"Commander Kayle Skye. A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Nihlus Kryik." He extended his hand towards Kayle and Kayle shook it.  
"The pleasure is all mine Nihlus. Not often that we get a Spectre on a shakedown run."

Nihlus nodded. "The Council would not send a Spectre on a shakedown run. Why are you here Nihlus? No disrespect to you but… as XO of the _Normandy_ I will defend this ship if why you are here threatens it."

Nihlus looked Kayle straight in the eyes. Kayle found it a little unnerving to say the least.

"I am here to evaluate you for a Spectre position Commander. That is why I am here. Are you now satisfied Commander Kayle Skye?" Nihlus stated flatly.

Kayle nodded. He was surprised to say the least as he was expecting an answer like that. He knew he was being watched by more than the Alliance after Torfan. Having Nihlus say what he just said confirmed Kayle's theory.

"I had a feeling that's why you were here Nihlus. I take it this whole evaluation process started not long after Torfan? And that this is the final step before the Council agrees to make me a Spectre? How close to the bulls eye am I Nihlus?"

Nihlus nodded. The dossier that had been made on Kayle Skye was sparse for his early years and uneventful until after the slaver raid on Mindoir. After that his file stated that he joined the Alliance at 16 with the permission and reference of one Captain Hannah Shepard (whose children, twins Jane and John, were also being watched for Spectre positions after what happened on Akuze), rose quickly through the ranks and was then brought into the N7 program. He was given the full N7 designation after Torfan, and a much publicized trial for his actions and near court-martial, and was assigned to one Colonel Keiji Tiara of the 15th Imperial Japanese Infantry Regiment and also commanding officer of the 99th Systems Alliance Spec. Ops Brigade, after three years with Keiji he was then assigned to the new _Normandy_ as the XO under Captain David Anderson. Throughout the file Nihlus kept seeing notes and various attachments that said, stated, and speculated that Kayle was always more aware of what was going on than most people. So far he was not disappointed.

"Hit the nail right on the head Skye. Right on the head. The file said you were sharp. Glad I am not disappointed. Should everything proceed as planned and you pass the evaluation I will be your trainer for the various duties and such that are given to Specters'."

Kayle was about to respond when Captain Anderson walked into sight and Kayle saluted him.  
Anderson returned the salute and nodded towards Nihlus who also returned the nod.

"Commander Skye. I see you and Spectre Nihlus have gotten acquainted. He has told you why he is here then?" Kayle nodded and grinned a little. Anderson nodded and walked into the cockpit.

"Eden Prime coming into range in three minutes Captain Anderson." Kayle saw the chair in the cockpit swivel around to reveal a redheaded lieutenant with a slight sag in his back. Kayle remembered reading his profile but could not remember his name.

"Thank you Lieutenant Moreau. I take it Nihlus at least introduced himself to you? And you know Commander Skye."

Skye remembered his name then. Jeff "Joker" Moreau. A bit of a smart ass and a show off according to his academy records but also the best damn pilot in the entire Alliance, so he claims (there was some claim to his skill but Kayle had yet to see it).

Kayle nodded towards Joker and so did Nihlus. Joker looked at them and the chair swiveled back towards the control display. Kayle looked at Nihlus and Nihlus simply shrugged.

"Eden Prime coming into view now Captain. Five… four… three… two… one…"

A large green, blue marble appeared into view. The _Normandy_ entered into its atmosphere and a light blipped on the control panel in front of Joke.  
"Uh Captain we have company. I am detecting three Geth Cruisers in orbit." The worry in Jokers voice was very clear.

"What? What are Geth doing out of their space? They have never been out this far before." Nihlus spoke up first with a bit of worry in his voice.

Kayle raised his hand to his ear bud and keyed it on. "Kaiden, get Jenkins and meet me in the armoury. I want you and Jenkins loaded for bear. We got Geth on Eden Prime." Captain Anderson looked at Kayle and nodded his approval. Before Kayle could turn Nihlus put his hand on Kayles shoulder.  
Kayle turned and looked at Nihlus.

"I have my gear in the armoury as well Commander. I will be joining you three down there, if that is all right with you Commander?" Kayle nodded at Nihlus and headed towards the elevator.

_**Authors Note: Pweeeefh. That's part one done and over with. Having not had the privilege of playing Mass Effect One, I will need some help with part two which takes place on Eden proper. But I will be having the privilege of playing ME1 because IT'S GETTING A PS3 PORT! HURRAH!**_

_***: COLON CANCER! ARAHRAARGHAHGHH! All joking aside, I will be breaking the flashbacks up into two parts each to manage them.**_


	10. Chapter Eight: Eden Prime 2

_**Disclaimer: -copy&paste-**_

_**Authors Note: God... how long has it been since my last update? –TO LONG-  
So yeah anyways... Heres PartTwo!**_

_**Last Son of Chiron **_

_**Chapter Nine: Flashback One: Eden Prime: Part Two**_

The touchdown had been smooth and the area around it clear. Skye, Jenkins, and Kaiden had been put down about four kilometres away from the main colony site with Nihlus. Nihlus had gone off ahead towards the colony on his own, citing he worked better on his own.

First Lieutenant Darius "Jenkins" Draven was like Kayle, an Infiltrator, but as Kayle would just as likely use his cloak to sneak close and get up close and personal, Jenkins was a sniper through and through.

Not long after Nihlus left Kayle gave Jenkins the go ahead and Jenkins cloaked and headed towards the colony on his own. When Kaiden questioned this Kayle merely shrugged and said better to have him as overwatch then risk his eyes and possible death if he was on the extreme front line, which was were Kayle and Kaiden were headed.

Kaiden and Kayle had been walking for about twenty minutes when Kaiden stopped.  
"Something on your mind Kaiden?" Kayle inquired. Kayle held his Mantis sniper rifle out and ready while his Katanna shotgun was stored on the small of his back folded and ready to be used at a moment's notice.

Kaiden seemed to mull a question over in his head for a quick second before continuing on walking at pace with Kayle.  
"I was wondering Commander. The rumours are true right? You're a Muslim?"

Kayle stopped and Kaiden had walked a few steps ahead of him before he noticed the Commander had stopped. A chuckle cleared the air as it came over the communications link.

"_Careful were you are treading Kaiden. You have stepped on thin ice. And the good commander is waiting underneath._"

Kaiden looked at Kayle's visor and saw his eyes burrowing into his. Kaiden gulped down a breath and straightened his shoulders.  
"Where are you going with this First Lieutenant Alenko…"

Alenko had not heard Kayle ever refer him to his full rank save for when they first met.  
He started to raise his hand and stopped himself. Then again and managed to force a second question through.

"I was just wondering because I have heard you say God a lot, as in God damnit, God above and so forth. Why don't you say Allah?"

Kaiden could see Kayles eyes bugout for a second before he raised his left hand to his visor and held it there shaking his head back and forth. His hand slid down off the visor and Kayle continued on past Kaiden. He heard Jenkins laugh out loud over the .

"_Ahahahahahaha! Oh Kaiden… You have got a lot to learn friend._"

A confused look scrawled its self across Kaidens face before Kayle spoke up.  
"That's it? That's all you wanted to know? God above help me! Allah is Arabic for God. I don't speak Arabic as a first, second, or third language, so there is no sense for me to say Allah every time instead of God. Jesus Christ Kaiden you had me worried there for a minute! I thought you were gonna berate me for having a religion! If you have a question like that again just ask it! Don't beat around the damnable bush."

Kaiden could feel his cheeks flush red, but he ignored it and quickened his step to catch up with Commander Kayle.

About ten minutes later Kayle held up his fist and they both stopped. Kaiden saw a small light appear on the bottom of his Visors H.U.D (Heads Up Display). Jenkins was reporting something in.

"What have you got Jenkins?" Kayle asked when Kaiden saw a vid pict appear over his left eye visor. It came in grainy at first but it quickly cleared up. It was focused in on something dark but big it seemed. Kaiden saw Jenkins zoom out quite a bit. Before he was staring at something that could best be described as a metal cuttlefish that reached towards the sky.

"_It's over two kilometres tall. Possibly just over three maybe. Too much of the top section is in the clouds at the moment._"

The video zoomed out more and both Kayle and Kaiden saw it parked just outside the main colony site.

"How the fuck did we not pick this up as we entered atmo or from space. Or for that fucking matter when we landed?"

"_Some kind of EM shield I'm guessing. Maybe a kinetic barrier tuned way to high? Cause the Manticore* is only picking up a very faint energy signature of some kind around that entire thing. But otherwise noth- Wait… I am picking up a comm signal from inside the colony. Judging its direction its closer to you. Its Alliance code. Patching it through to you now Commander._"

A female voice spoke up against constant background fire and explosions. "_This is Gunnery Sergeant Ashley Williams! My unit and I are pinned down under heavy fire from Geth platoons! They came out of fucking nowhere! We are stuck in the original colony control buildings on the south side of the site! Any unit not currently engaged we need a priority pick up and evac! We have colony director Michael Steiner with us!"_ The signal went dead.

How far was all Kayle asked before ordering Jenkins to pack up and move closer to the colony and get in a good spot to cover the entire site. Kayle waved Kaiden on and they headed towards the colony post haste.

* * *

They arrived near were the transmission had come from none too soon or late it seemed. From what both Kayle and Kaiden could see it was, for the lack of a better term, a real shitstorm. From the immediate sight there was about six primes, eight or nine rocketeers, and A LOT off regular troopers, all of whom were pouring unending amounts of concentrated fire on a somewhat blocky and tall building surrounded by low walls about four feet high with various abandoned vehicles in the front parking lot.

Jenkins keyed in after about minute of them looking over the situation.  
"_I count some fifty four troopers, ten rockets, seven flamers mixed in with the troopers, and six primes, and a seventh standing back about one hundred feet, most likely the main control prime for this group._"

"Set up the Manticore and take out the Prime-prime. Cannot believe I just said that…" Kayle said with a shake of his head. He turned his head towards Kaiden and motioned towards the rear of the building.  
"That is where we will be heading. Then through the back door to provide direct support and extra fire power. After all this is locked down Ill signal the _Normandy_ for a priority pick up. Any questions?"

Kaiden shook his head. With that Kayle took off towards the rear door with Kaiden in tow. They had managed to reach the rear door with drawing any fire and found it locked. Kayle pounded on it with some force to get attention draw to it from the inside. The door opened and Kayle and Kaiden were both welcomed to the site of two Avenger-Rifles pointed in their faces.

The men behind the rifles hesitated for a split second before lowering the rifles and waved them inside. Kayles H.U.D pinged the two as First Private Michael Shanks, Corporeal Daniel Jackson, both of whom had a strong resemblance to each other.

Shanks saluted and Jackson merely nodded. "It's nice to see a friendly face around here sir! Although we all wish it was more than two." Shanks stated. Shanks started to lead them towards the front of the building and towards the fighting.  
Jackson again nodded. _Clearly not the talking type_ Kayle thought.  
_**Jackson-Human related to Shanks-Human. But Jackson-human is aware of Voice. Jackson-Human a psionic.**_  
_You sure Voice? Psionics are rare, even on Chiron. You absolutely sure?  
__**Voice unsure. But Jackson-Human aware of mind-touch.**_

The feeling Kayle received from Voice, was at best, a mental shrug. They had arrived at the front windows which were barricaded with the various desks, cabinets, chairs, tables, and other large solid objects to block the incoming fire from the geth and provide cover. Kayle could see what was left of this brigade and also several bodies off to the side with blankets, sheets, and other cloth materials draped over them. He counted a total of perhaps fifteen dead in here alone. Ducked under cover at various points of the makeshift cover was another twenty marines.  
Jackson went up to one of the windows and started to return fire back at the geth while Shanks lead him and Kaiden towards a woman currently in cover and ducking next to a man in a ruined suit who was also holding an Avenger rifle. He looked to be about his late sixties, with salt and pepper hair and a struggling moustache which matched the hair on his head in colour. But he appeared to know how to handle the rifle and was in good shape for a civilian of his age.

Kayle crouched and tapped the woman on the shoulder.  
"Gunnery Chief Williams? Commander Kayle Skye and First Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko. _Normandy._ We picked up your transmission about ten minutes back. I hope three extra guns can help." He smiled a little under his helmet as he saw the ping in his visor that told him Jenkins had set up the Manticore.

Williams turned her head towards Kayle. "Three extra fucking guns is not gonna cut it at the fucking moment! And I only see two of you! Where is this third you speak of?" The scowl was plenty evident on her face.

The man in the suit turned towards him and Kayle got the match from his V.I that it was Michael Steiner.

Michael Steiner, the Black Lotus of Austria. Formerly the head of the Austrian "Schwarz Nacht" brigade, perhaps the best Special Forces unit on Earth.  
Kayle saluted to him and Steiner waved it down.  
"I am retired from the Black Night now. I just wish to leave that life behind me now. But nice to notice some one knows who I am."

Kayle smiled a huge grin at the statement. "Every N7 knows who you are. Anderson is in orbit on the _Normandy_. I think he will be glad to know you're alive. But for now we have a more pressing concern, tun sie zustimmen Herr?"

Steiner gave Kayle a curious look and shook his head. "That was terrible. But yes I agree. And I am looking forward to seeing Anderson again. He is a good man." They both ducked as a geth rocket sailed through one of the windows and exploded behind them. Steiner stood up and sprayed a burst at a geth trooper and he smiled a little as the sparks leapt off the trooper's chest and it dropped.

"I am glad I did not forget all that training I received. Never did think I would ever use it again." he shook his head again.

"Where are the stairs to the second floor? I need a good LoS for my Mantis. And I do not feel like sticking my ass on the line with my cloak out there."  
Steiner pointed towards a door with a bar across it. "This building hasn't been used in over fifteen years. Those stairs take you up to the second and third floors." Steiner tossed Kayle a set of archaic metal keys and pointed to the third, bronze one.  
Kayle nodded and headed to the bar to unlock it and the door.

Five minutes later after struggling to clear the various debris and crap left over from fifteen years ago, and he heard a most usual sound. All the fire seemed to stop for minute. Kayle smiled a large smile underneath his helmet. Jenkins had let loose the Manticore. Kayle keyed his comm to Jenkins.

"_What you take out Jenkins. Something good I hope? Like the Control Prime?"  
_Jenkins response of a rough no.  
_"Couldn't find a clean line of fire. Well… by clear I mean I don't want to rick tearing down half the bloody colony to get at it. I took out one of the primes instead. Watching that fucker melt was a pretty slick sight. Gonna be another two, maybe three minutes before the pellet is cool again."_  
Kayle sent a green wink on the comm and he finally reached a suitable window with a commanding view of the open battle field before him.

Crouching down enough to rest the Mantis's barrel on the window ledge Kayle sighted down the scope and took out a geth rocketeer.

Kayle backed off from the window he was in as incoming fire poured up towards him and he crouched over towards a window further down.

He poked up and found another geth, a flamer this time, working its way forward. A single shot to the canister on its back and it went up taking another three troopers with it. He ducked down again and moved to another window.

A curious sound again and a single distant flash of blue light and one of the primes left simply melts to the ground in a puddle.

He grins and sights back down his scope to another flamer. Alone this time. It explodes.

A small group of troopers is seen off to the left of the main group, making its way forward ignored. He sights and fires. One drops as its senor light explodes. The other duck for cover, but too little avail.

Superior firepower and training may win battles, but height advantage takes all. Three more go down in quick succession. The fifth and last one is taken out by Avenger fire from inside the building.

The third prime seeing the sudden death increase began to scan the upper levels of the building and spotted the slight barrel protrusion. Raising its pulse cannon to fire at it, its audio sensors once again hear that strange sound.

The last image it captures before being sent to a hub is of a single brilliant blue flash almost too small to see, but being a geth its picks it up clearly.  
The rest of the various geth units, seeing as their controls being brought begin a retreat away from the humans. Their primary objective almost done to begin with.

Kayle held his fire as the geth began to withdraw, but not before Jenkins got another shot off with the Manticore and melted the last prime into a puddle.  
Kayle withdrew himself from the window and headed back down to the first floor.  
He saw Steiner tending to a marine who had gotten shot in his left arm.

Gunnery Chief Williams saw him and saluted to him.  
"Sir! I apologize for my earlier outburst sir! It was uncalled for."  
She seemed to get even straighter. Kayle began to laugh, which drew the attention of several of the other marines who were left. He waved his hand dismissively at her. His omni-tool lit up and he pressed the pause button.

"At ease I guess? Don't worry about it. Perfectly understandable."

She dropped and the salute and seemed to fidget a little bit. Kayles left eyebrow shot up quizzically.  
"You have a question Gunn Chief?"  
She shifter from her left foot to her right before asking.  
"Sir… What the hell happened to those big red geth out there. They just melted."  
Several other marines also nodded and voiced their confusion at its happening, not that they were complaining.

Kayle shrugged and simply stated the most basic fuck off he could think of. "It's classified."  
Several audible groans were heard.

Steiner, meanwhile, got up from the marine with a grunt and walked over to Kayle and extended his hand.  
Kayle shook it.

"Commander, thank you. Your timing was impeccable. On behalf of the colony of Eden Prime blah blah blah blah blah. Just… thank you. I assume you have an exfil point?"

Kayle nodded and his omni-tool brought up a route they took to get here.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Steiner and the marines were off towards the LZ, except for Williams, who at Kayles behest, was added to his squad as his local guide for the colony. They still needed to find out why the geth were here after all.

Half an hour of trudging through what was left of the colony they came across a warehouse. Breaching the door proved unnecessary. They found it mostly deserted, various geth troopers, flamers, rockets, and hunters all scattered and disabled around the warehouse floor.  
However near the far door they saw a turian body. Kayle and Kaiden both recognized the red and black armour of Nihlus.

They rushed over to him and saw he was bleeding, or had been bleeding, from a wound going through his left shoulder and exiting from his stomach.  
A quick omni-tool scan showed he still had a heartbeat, if only faintly.

"Williams. Patch him up best you can and keep him stable. Kaiden head up to the warehouse control room and see if you can get a video off of the security cams."

They leapt to their tasks. Kayle stood up and looked around. Not much in this warehouse to begin with save the control room overlooking it. He several of those… corpse things they fought on their way here scattered around the warehouse floor as well. The eerie skeletal visage to them was defiantly human, if turned into techno zombies. On the opposite side of the warehouse from where they entered Kayle saw an open door. Gripping his Katana tightly he walked towards it and peered past the open door into a hallway with a few destroyed Geth trooper units. A slight eerie green glow emanated from the door at the far end of the hall.

"_Commander. It's Chief Williams. I got the turian patched up and he is stable at the moment but he is not gonna remain that way for long."_

"Alright Chief. Try to find a stretcher of some kind, possibly with a gravunit and head towards the secondary pick up site. Kaiden you find anything?"

"_Yeah gimmie a second. The cameras got something but the video is for the lack of a better word, shittey._"

"Ok. Download it and come to my position."

Kayle stepped past the doors threshold and pointed his Katana down the hallway. His footsteps echoed a little loudly and seemed to get louder as he approached the opposite door. He raised his hand and reached out and opened the door.

The green light got brighter and he saw a stone obelisk of some kind emanating the light. He stepped into the room and saw more destroyed geth units and several marine bodys.  
Kayle thought towards Voice but got nothing and was a little bit worried. It wasn't uncommon for Voice to be silent for hours or even days at a time but he felt no connection whatsoever to Voice at this moment.

As Kayle stared at the obelisk more and more he felt himself walk towards it. He saw his hand rise towards it but not on his own will. He brushed it ever so slightly when he felt his entire body go stiff and Voice screaming not to touch it.

The last thing Kayle saw before darkness over took his sight was a being with four eyes staring at him.

* * *

**He found himself among a field of fungus and flowers. The Worm Pillars reached high towards the sky not far from where he was. The Swarms of Chiron were floating away from them and around them. He felt peace like no other in a long time. He felt several worms tug at the pant he was wearing and he looked down and picked them up. They coiled around his fingers and hands and he lowered them to the ground again.  
He smiled as he found himself among a field of fungus and flowers. As he dreamt the sky began to darken. Lightning as red as blood crashed and shot through the sky. A giant tree amidst the field was struck and set ablaze. The fire spread and consumed the tree and to his right a woman with red hair was crying. She could not see him but he had a feeling she could feel him. And through the dark clouds over the tree a ship of impossible size drifted down towards it and the fungus and flowers began to scream.**

* * *

**_*Codex Entry: Weapons: Manticore,_  
**

**_The Manticore is a prototype energy weapon that was developed alongside the Normandy. Using a experimental plasma power source (called a pellet), it directs and targets a invisible targeting laser that then guides a visible shot or bolt of superheated plasma at its target. Initial test runs against a wide variety of targets, by far the most... vicious of the targets was when it was directed against a dead pig. Even at low charge the plasma "ate" through the three hundred pound pig in under six seconds. When tested against metals of all kinds, it melts them. Although powerful, the biggest drawback is the power source itself. Having to be ejected after every shot to be cooled off, limits its Rate-Of-Fire considerably. One theory on how to increase RoF is to equip Manticore users with multiple plasma pellets, though most cite the slow RoF as acceptable.  
_**

* * *

_Well then. Sorry for the long delay in betweens updates. But MassEffectOne has finally come to PS3 and I have been SUCKED IN! As I find as custom MaleSheps to be Fugly mothers I just use base appearance MaleShep. Still all in all: FEMSHEP/LIARA 4 LIFE!_

_Also I am taking a skip with the Manticore, but come on! Chaos Gun! Controlled Mind Worm boils. Plasma Shard. Then the final tier weapon.  
_


	11. Chapter 9, Conferance, Investigation

_Disclaimer: -copy&paste-_

_**Authors Note: HELLO MY PRETTY LITTLE DARLINGS! So sorry for the late chapter update but I have been enjoying the Skyrim DLC immensely! It finally came out for the PS3 and I had to get it! So I am sorry my pretty little darlings! Dawnguard is fun but short. Could have had a longer plot. Hearthfire is AWESOME! I love building my own house. It's awesome! Lakeview Manor is SUPERB! AND THE VIEW! TO DIE FOR! Dragonborn was a blast! It was good revisiting Solstheim. And I enjoyed killing Miraak. That arrogant little mother frakking prick!**_

* * *

**Last Son of Gaia: Conference, Investigation**

August 15th, 2586, Skye Family Estate, Scottish Highlands, 5:12am

"Are you sure? No reaction to the energy surge?" Kayle said towards the hologram pedestal next to his work station.

The hologram bobbed its head. "Primary nodes Alpha, Beta, Charlie, and Delta show no reaction or activity of any kind towards the plasma surge, or for that matter the microwave emitter."

Kayle sighed and placed his hands on the console in front of him. "Well I guess it's time to move towards part two then Nexus. Wouldn't you agree?"

Nexus was the personal A.I for Kayle. Created based off of Progenitor base code, the sum of the Human data base was installed in his black box, buried underneath the Skye estate.

"Indeed. Based off the previous results of the Kinect tests, we still need to tune the wave form higher. It would also be, oh good morning Liara."

Liara was leaning against the door frame to Kayles work station holding a cup of tea. She sighed and walked towards Kayle giving him the cup of tea. "Earl Grey, hot?" he asked?

Liara nodded and walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"How long have you been up Kayle?"  
A slightly sheepish smirk scrolled across Kayles face. "Not long. Just got up a few minutes ago"

Nexus coughed rather loudly for an A.I before he spoke up.  
"He has been up for the past eight hours."

Kayle winced as Liara dug her left heel into his left foot.

"You need sleep but I guess that's too late now. Why didn't you come to bed Kayle?"  
The worry crept into her voice ever so slightly.

Kayle sipped from his tea and took a breath through his nose and set the cup down on a small table which was piled with several plates on top of it and several cups and mugs around it.

"Another dream, the same dream, a field stretching as far as I can see, but it's not me. A woman is standing beside me. She is crying I think. I can see a vast big tree not far in front of me, him, her, us? A ship descending from the sky, with a focused red beam shooting down through it. I feel several worms wiggle around the feet beneath me. And then I wake up. Always sweating. I have no idea what the dream means, or who they are. But I know the fungus and the worms. I know I'm on Chiron, but I just don't know what it means."

He reached his hands towards Liaras and entwined their fingers together.  
"Still haven't heard from Voice?" Liaras was quiet.

Kayle shook his head. Not long after Kayle was relieved of his command of the Normandy after the destruction of Alpha relay, Voice said she would be disconnecting from his mind for awhile, saying that she would be searching for something from Chiron. For what, Kayle had no idea. But the information already minded from the various scientific, economic, military, and ecological minds on Chiron has proven to be an immense help, both to rebuilding Earth and the rest of the galaxy.

Nexus pinged and a small holo-board popped on his display.  
"Kayle, it seems you have an invitation. The Unified Galactic Scientific Community, or the UGSC if you prefer, has extended an invitation for you to join the next meeting, coming up in October. The meeting itself is being held on Rannoch. The Krogan, Asari, Salarians, Turians, and Quarians (of course) are all sending delegations. Earth is also sending a delegation, but this appears to be a personal invitation from one of the UGSCs board members. A Miss Tannilea Rysok. She is also listed as part of the Asari delegation. Do you wish me to reply as a yes that you will be attending?"

Kayle realized his jaw had opened and he closed it. "You're still the info dumping machine Nexus. Yeah sure I will attend. As long as I can bring along a guest." He turned his head towards Liara and bent it to kiss her head. "As long as that's all right with the Shadow Broker."

Liara giggled, and returned the kiss. "Of course. As Shadow Broker I already had an invitation. But to go with you? Of course."

Kayle smiled and turned towards Nexus and nodded, and with that Nexus sent off the reply.

* * *

Chiron, Unknown Location, Unknown Date/Time

Voice lowered her hand and picked up the piece of metal at her feet.

Her form which she had created had finally finished its metamorphosis. A uniform bone white colour across a humanoid body with several twisted horns arising out of the head twirling together. The form had also taken on a slightly female shape with an hourglass figure.

The two solid black eyes examined it. The markings of Morgan Enterprises were visible on the reverse of the piece. The one edge was burned and melted. Perhaps plasma, perhaps a miniature tactical. On closer examination there was also the mark for Aki Zeta-Fives faction. It was small but visible if one looked.

_Human-Zakharov is looking for her? Perhaps her group? Or is he just exterminating the other factions. At least the Creator-Caretakers are not out of the fight yet._

She places the metal back upon the ground and looks at her surroundings.

Several Fungal Towers were visible to the south. To the east was the Manifold Nexus. Still undisturbed even after five hundred years. The west held the Great Ocean, controlled, as always, by the Nautilus Pirates. The north held barren land. Still untouched red ochre fields and ground.

She started east. The Nexus was as good a place as any to gather information. Her long legs carrying her effortlessly over the rocky ground.

* * *

_**So there it is!  
As always, comments, criticism, or help is always appreciated!  
**_

_**Also I have been thinking about adding a chapter detailing the Unity Mission conception/planning/launch, and the Third World War and what led up to it as part of a codex. Probably start a new story for it or might just add Codex Chapters to this one.**_

_**So as always, rate and review!**_

_**Sincerely, Daval Prestor**_

_**P.S: It's my birthday next week so I will defiantly will not be writing at all!**_


	12. Chapter Ten, Manifold Nexus

_Disclaimer: -copy&paste-_

_**Authors Notes: HELLO AGAIN MY WATCHERS OF THIS STORY! NEW AND OLD! (and greetings Chocolate Teapot!)  
I do apologize for the long delays in-between chapters but I love DragonAge and MassEffect and EuropaUniversalis sooooooo much! I have been distracted. I have also fallen in love with the Melodic Death Metal band ArchEnemy! I have also gotten Rammstiens Made In Germany album! And now I'm broke!  
ONTO THINE STORY TIMES!**_

* * *

**Last Son of Gaia: The Manifold Nexus**

Chiron, Unknown Location, Unknown Date/Time

The rangefinder tracked the figure walking towards the structures. A strange creature never seen before on Chiron had been seen stalking around almost all over Chiron, as seen by numerous factions.

First Sergeant Michael Adams of the Spartan Federation had been handpicked by Colonel Santiago to watch this new group of structures, that had up until recently, been covered by Boils, Swarms, and Colony's.

Michael had been tracking the figure for the past three days as it made its way towards the Nexus. Regardless of whatever its intentions are he was to watch and report only. But a scuffle earlier with some University Androids had knocked out his long range comm unit. He grumbled and slide down the ridge from his over watch position down to his hidden alcove where he was more or less living for the moment. He was gonna have to check this is personally.

And Michael didn't like that.

* * *

Voice had been making her way towards the Manifold Nexus for the past three days and had seen nothing save the occasional Scout Rover still in service to one of the factions still vying for control of Planet. The Swarms had for some reason just up and abandoned the Nexus. None of the factions had yet been able to create a psionic field powerful enough to make an entire Colony* just pack up and leave or control one for that matter.

Voice was concerned and Planet its self was no longer communicating as it once had with her. Voice could still feel Planet, both literally and through psionic means. But any attempt to communicate with Planet always failed.

The Nexus began to loom closer and closer as the days dragged on and on. The closer she got, the more it was revealed that the Nexus was in, more or less, perfect condition. A few chips and scraps here and there from the dust and radiation storms from the Uranium Fields to the south.

The fifth day she arrived at the Nexus and made her way towards the centre of the Nexus. The Creator-Progenitors had some idea what the Manifold was supposed to do, but the information they had was incomplete and shoddy at best, none existent and worst.

Making her way through the winding maze of corridors and false doorways, Voice arrived at the central room of the Nexus. She stepped through the entryway and saw a wide open room with a domed ceiling that opened at the top and shone light down on the pedestal in the centre of the room. A single button adorned the pedestal.

Voice let out a short laugh as she had seen this kind of thing before in the cheesy old science fiction and fantasy movies Kayle is obsessed with. A central pedestal in the middle of a beam of light over a narrow walkway that will activate a trap when touched or interfaced with in any way*.

Voice made her way towards it, no sound coming from her steps. She reached it and froze, but she saw the University Android to late as it raised a Cosmic Shard.

* * *

Michael had followed the thing into the structure tracking its Psionic presence on his range finder. Tracking it through the maze of corridors was a nightmare but a pattern began to appear in the layout of the structure Michael found. Eventually it led to an open chamber and he saw it approach a pedestal in the central of the room in the middle of a beam of light.

Michael found it cliché.

But he also saw the University Android decloaking not far from the thing and the pedestal with a Cosmic Shard, and at less than fifteen feet it was a guaranteed hit.

Without a second thought, or first thought, Michael activated the Tick*. He could see his perception quicken and he raised his Pulse Rifle to his shoulder, aimed, and fired at the Android. He saw the entire top half of the Androids body from the waist up simply disappear in a bright blue flash after he pulled the trigger. He saw another decloak immediately to his left and dropped the rifle and brought up his EMCharger. A single hard punch to the solar plexus of the Android shut it down permanently as the Charger fired its inner workings.

Michael went immediately back to his Rifle and popped in another power cell. Android kill teams always traveled in groups of five. And sure enough there was the last three decloaking now.

* * *

Voice saw the android disappear in a bright blue flash and turned back towards the entrance and saw a Spartan soldier drop his rifle and raise a glove of some kind to the deliver a punch to another decloaking Android. The Android sparked as the punch connected to the chest and it went down. Voice turned and saw three more decloaking across the room.

Voice focused entirely on the Androids and crushed them Psionicly. She found it somewhat satisfying to actually destroy something. But as soon as that thought crossed her mind she was disgusted by it as well. Kalyes memories of when she took over on Torfan came flooding into her mind.

A brief pause and she focused back to the Spartan soldier and walked towards him. A simple quick modification to her body gave her a mouth and tongue and she spoke with her own body.

"Simply exciting isn't Spartan-Soldier?" Voice asked. Her voice she made sound like Liaras. And the look on the Spartans face brought some satisfaction to her.

* * *

_**1*: A mass of Boils so solidly stuck together that it can't move on its own and just makes more Boils.  
2*: Think Indiana Jones.  
3*: The Tick is a perception enchancer used by Spartan soldiers to give them an edge over other factions. I ripped it straight from David Webers In Fury Born. Go read it filthy profligates!**_

_**Ugggggguuuuuuuuu... I am done this chapter for now...  
UGH I am sorry my watchers for the massive delays in-between chapters. I am trying to get into a schedule but it's just not working. I will be job hunting for the next week and a bit so I will not be writing more on Last Son.**_

_**As always, reviews and such are appreciated and i look forward to them!**_

_**Until next time my Followers, atresh vol neldon tash! Walk quick in the Void!**_

_**Your lord and master for all eternity, Daval Prestor**_


End file.
